Elements
Write the first paragraph of your article here. ''Basic Elements There are five basic elements in the universe each with different strengths and weaknesses. Wind One of the more rarely used elements. Fuuton, or Wind Element, takes the form of wind based attacks. These can be huge gusts or sustained wind storms. Wind is typically a specialised offensive element, good for close to mid-range attacks. Use of this chakra greatly affects the users speed. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Accelaration, which causes rapid movement in the part of the body that it is concentrated on. Fire Katon, or Fire Element, takes the form of fire and flame attacks. These can be fire balls or extended flame throwing. Fire is typically a specialised offensive element. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Flaring Palm jutsu, which shoots a wave of fire out of the users palm, the power of this technique is determined by the strength of the user's chakra and skill. Earth Doton, or Earth Element, takes the form of earth and mud based attacks. These can be walls made from mud or the ninja maneuvering himself below ground to attack his opponent from below. Earth can change the hardness composition of objects, making something hard as steel or soft as clay. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Earth Breaker jutsu, which shatters earth making it easier to pass through or use for projectiles Water Suiton, or Water Element, takes the form of water based attacks. These can be walls of water used as shields or water formed into large striking jets. In this regard, Water is very diverse when it comes to shape modification. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Water Wave jutsu, which creates a wave of water from the air and uses it as barrier to weak attacks Lightning One of the more rarely used elemental styles. Raiton, or Lightning Element takes the form of electrical and lightning based attacks. When used in conjunction with metal based weapons, the power becomes amplified. Lightning is good for middle to long-range attacks. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Lightning Charge Concentration jutsu, it is a basic lightning style exercise where one gathers and shapes lightning in their palm. Advanced Dual Elements A rare element created from the similtanious use of two elements. This is possible by the use of one elemental chakra in one hand and another in the other while using hand seals to weave the dual chakra jutsu. Boil Futton, or Boil Element, takes the form of boiling attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Tenchu. Futton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Fire and Water styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Instant Boil jutsu, a.k.a the Instant Hot Springs technique creates a large volume of boiling water and spews it at an opponent or can be used for one's own leisure. Ice Hyouton, or Ice Element, takes the form of Ice attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Hyouhana, her siblings and ninja from Hidden Snow. Hyouton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Wind styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Snow Weapon Creation jutsu which creates weapons out of ice. Dust Jinton, or Dust Element, takes the form of dust attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Tenchu. Tenchu describes it as a combination of Earth and Wind styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Mini Sandstorm jutsu which creates a dust storm which picks up the user's opponent along with other objects and slams them into each other while trapping them in a vortex of wind and earth. Wood Mokuton, or Wood Element, takes the form of wood attacks and defenses. The usage of this elemental style is a hidden technique unique to Megumi and other select descendants. (This kekkei genkai is very selective as only three people are known to have it)� Mokuton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Earth styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Instant Springboard jutsu which causes a tree to shoot up out of� the ground to act as a springboard for the user, this jutsu can also be used to help the user manuever. Storm Ranton, or Storm Element, takes the form of laser-like attacks. This elemental style has been used by most high level members of the Kintaro clan. As described by Ryuu and Tai Shi, it is a combination of Water and Lightning styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Storm Burst� jutsu which is similar to a lazer which shoots out of the user's palm, it has� a limited range and can only be fired in the direction of the palm which requires a lot of accuracy on the user's part making it a little too difficult for beginners to use in battle. Crystal Shouton, or Crystal Element, takes the form of Crystal attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Lee, Salie, and Ryuu Kintaro. Ryuu describes� Shouton as a combination of Lightning and Earth styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Crystal Creation jutsu which can create crystals out of seemingly nothing, these crystals can be used to store enery, chakra or even to focus energy or chakra making them stronger. Lava Youton, or Lava Element, takes the form of melting attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by certain members of the Takarashi clan. Youton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Fire and Earth styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Lava Blast jutsu which spews a current of lava out of the users mouth, similar to the Fire Style: Flamethrower jutsu, the lava can be used to harden over a target trapping them or to trap a target. Blaze Enton, or Blaze Element, takes the form of Black flame based attacks and defenses. The usage of this elemental style has been utilized by certain members of the Takarashi, and Kellas clans and also Fen Long. It is briefly described as a combination of Lightning and Fire styles. One of the more basic jutsu of this type is the Black Flame Creation jutsu which is the first step used to learn the blaze style, the combination of lightning and fire into a single element. Additional Elements'' Elements with no explaination as to what combination is used with them, but are still considered seperate elements. Poison A rare element, which can take the three forms of matter: solid, liquid or gas, its color varies depending on lethality and the user. This style has been utilized by Hinarie and the host of the Four Tails. Darkness A rare element, identifiable with its black and purple chakra color. It pulses with evil power and is said to get stronger when the user has great malice or evil thoughts.